As the popularity of computing devices increases, users more frequently obtain and consume information from the Internet through said computing devices. For example, many users access online magazines or newspaper websites through a browser or other Internet accessing application on the device to read or otherwise consume articles available through websites. Typically, however, the user must manually access the website to check the website for new content. Continuous checking of websites for new content may be time consuming for a user and a drain on resources of the computing devices.
In response, reader aggregators have been developed that instructs a browser of a computing device to constantly monitor a website for new articles or other content and inform a user of the feed of any updates. In some instances, the reader aggregator is configured to download all new articles or content uploaded to a website. The reader aggregator also generally provides a user interface through which the new content is available to be consumed. However, such reader aggregators are generally conduits through which all new information and/or articles from a website to which a user of the aggregator subscribes are collected. Analysis of the available content and configuration of the content provided to the aggregator are severely limited in typical reader aggregators.